Sensibility
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: I'd always been keenly aware of a lot of important events happening in my life before it happened, it's what caused me to change so much as a person after all... and yet I felt it again, this time it involved my childhood friend Sayori, something that scared me more than it should have... But it's just a Literature Club, right? ... Even then, I can't be too careful. [Competent!MC]


**Sensibility**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I open my eyes and immediately got out of bed, swiftly and neatly folding up my bedsheets and going to the bathroom. Today was a brand new day. A day which I could already feel would change the fate of my life.

I closed my eyes.

This feeling... I wonder why, but for a long time now, I've had this sort of... sixth sense for a lot of things. It always seemed to be very impactful choices in my life... and ones which affected me in more ways than I could have expected.

If it weren't for those choices I made, I doubt I'd be as intelligent as I am now... or as perceptive. I almost feel as though I would be some shut-in NEET who would just play games, watch anime, or read manga all day. While that probably isn't far from where I am now, I manage my time well enough that I still manage to stay at the top of the class.

And I wouldn't settle for less...

Regardless, at this point I've just become a nerd. I'm pretty sure that I don't even go out to meet with my friends nowadays...

Still I—

My phone suddenly started beeping, making me open my eyes as I realize the time. I quickly finish taking a bath and quickly get my food, heating up the sandwich I made last night for a minute before going outside and locking the house.

Honestly it still boggles me why my parents would buy a house just for me to go to school. I mean, sure, the University is close by as well for the future, but what exactly were they expecting for me when they bought me this house...?

I really hope that they aren't expecting me to get a girlfriend anytime soon, because they're probably going to get disappointed...

As I was thinking these thoughts, walking to the school and all, I managed to hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Heeeeeey!" That... that was Sayori.

I managed to suppress a sigh before turning around with a raised brow. She's never usually up this early.

"Ha! I finally caught up to you!" Sayori said as she stopped in front of me, panting with her hands on her knees.

I just frowned at her, "So you did."

Sayori managed to look up and me and pouted, "At least be proud of me or something...?"

I blinked, before chuckling momentarily, and shaking my head, "I am proud of you. I thought you knew me as well as you could know yourself." I said, smiling even though I was still wondering why she'd suddenly make this much effort just to get up early. Knowing her, she'd never do that unless she _really_ wanted something to happen.

And this time, it involves me.

Sayori beamed, smiling wide, "Yay! I managed to make you smile!"

I blinked again, looking confused, "Hm? Why is my smile so important?"

Unexpectedly, however, Sayori was taken aback, "H-huh?! W-why that all of a sudden...?" Ah... she probably took it the wrong way. Before I could correct it however, she smiled even wider and raised her arms up. "Well, silly! That's because it means that I'm the first girl in our school to make Kentaro smile! Well, it's always that way but still..."

At that statement, I frowned, "Am I really that cold...?" I muttered to myself, taking another bite off my sandwich.

Sayori was about to say something before she saw the sandwich, I noticed this and shrugged, pinching off a part of the sandwich and handing it to Sayori, smiling as I see her smile.

Before that smile could stay on for more than a few seconds however, her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly, pushing the offered part back to me. "No, no. I don't need it, I'm pretty sure that you need it more..."

I frown and narrowed my eyes at her in concern for a moment, before she smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, it's okay... I—I need to control my stress-eating habits anyways..." Ah... I almost forgot.

"Sorry."

"No, no! I can understand why you did it! It's just..." Sayori started before looking to the side, noticing this, I placed the part of the sandwich back to my other hand and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sayori. I understand. I just forgot." I said, smiling at her, "Shall we go to school then?"

She then looked up at me, blushing a bit, and I laughed, making her pout, "Meanie..."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I said.

She just sighed and wrapped her arms around his. "Then I guess I'll have to make you pay for it."

I nodded at her, "I suppose you will." And with that, we walked towards our school.

As I was eating my sandwich, I somehow realized just how happy I seem right now. And as I realized that, I immediately remembered just what I was worried about today.

The odd feeling I had for today... it probably had something to do with Sayori.

As if to answer me, she suddenly asked me a question. "Hey, Kentaro?"

I glanced at her with a raised brow, "Hm?" We were getting closer to the school so she let go of my arm. It seemed that she was still quite adamant on what people think of our relationship even though I don't personally care that much. They can think what they will, it won't change the fact that she's my best friend.

Then again... I'm pretty sure some girls would try to bully Sayori or something, if they weren't already doing so... It's annoying that I can't do much about it, but I suppose I'll just have to trust her with this.

Oh, right, she was asking me something.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining our club... I get that you have a lot of stuff you want to do, but I think that participating in a club would be a good thing for you! Besides, we kind of need more members right now..." Ah, so that's why she got up so early...

I hummed, giving it a thought, knowing that what I say now will affect what happens later on. After a few seconds, I spoke, "You didn't happen to tell them I'm joining, did you?"

... As expected, Sayori was shocked, giving me a nervous smile, "A-ah... w-well, it wasn't exactly like that! I—I mean, I guess they're expecting you to join, but I guess it won't be so bad if you don't..."

I clicked my tongue, shaking my head. I didn't particularly care what people thought of me, so rejecting the offer wouldn't change how they see me, seeing as I'm perceived to be cold, but... I look at Sayori and remembered about how she generally is.

She's still particularly clingy to me, and I doubt the last few months of me not being able to wait up for her have been helpful for that... So I suppose I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her now. Maybe make her just a little happier in any way I can.

... Though something tells me that in this case it's the opposite. There are a number of girls in the Literature Club after all...

Still, I sighed and shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped. You've put me in a trap Sayori. I can't say no to you after all."

"Yay! And can you also please stop playing with my feelings?!" Sayori exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed by my comment, but I knew that she actually loved these moments.

I love them too. It reminded me of simpler times.

"That settles it then! I'll pick you up later when your classes end so I can take you to the Literature Club!" Sayori said with a grin, and I chuckled.

"You do you. For now, let's get to school, we should still be able to make it on time." I said and she blinked, before it dawned upon her and her eyes widened, making her sprint towards school...

I didn't even bother at this point. Not even I could stop that...

So I settled for a sigh as I walked to school. I'll still make it on time, after all.

When I walked inside, my face turned to a neutral frown as it always did. Showing no emotion at all.

At least, no emotion until I got into my classroom and met with what few male friends I had.

It seemed that Gentaro was there waiting in my seat, looking at the window.

As I placed my bag next to my table, Gentaro said something, "So this is why you always pick the window seat huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it gives an interesting view."

"You must think really hard about a lot of things to sit here..." Gentaro said and I frown, then he turned to me, "You seem to be late, anything interesting happen today?" he said to me with a grin, getting up.

I shrugged and sat down on my seat watching as he went to the seat next to me. "Not really late, there's still five minutes."

"True, but you're generally always here at least half an hour before classes start." Gentaro said, making me raise my brow at him.

"That's surprisingly observant of you." I muttered, and he nodded proudly. That wasn't exactly a compliment...

"Of course! When it comes to my friends, I never settle for anything less!" That's... honestly quite inspiring. It's just a shame everyone makes him out to be an idiot muscle brain.

He's not as dumb as people think... in a way he's just a bit dense, I suppose.

In some ways, I sympathize with him... Oh well.

"Good for you, but it wasn't anything serious, I just thought for a little too long in my shower." I said, hoping that would be enough for him.

"Hmm... but wouldn't you have noticed your alarm or something?" Ah, right... he did know about that. "So then that only leaves one thing... Sayori!" he said with a triumphant shout, pointing his finger at me, as the students around us suddenly gasped.

I spared them a glare before going back to Gentaro with a sigh, "Yes, so what? She just seemed to be earlier than usual, so we happened to talk about a few things."

He narrowed his eyes at me before going close and whispering to me, "So did you accept her confession?"

I stared at him with a blank face. A really, really blank face. "What."

"What? That's not it? But there should be only a few reasons for Sayori to wake up so early, and that would include something about you... If she didn't confess—" again, people gasped, "—then it must be something serious..." he said to himself, nodding. Then, he looked at me. "Kentaro, my brother, if there is ever anything Sayori needs help with, then I will be glad to help as well. I do not underestimate your power, but don't forget that I am your friend. I will be there for you, Kentaro."

I gave him another deadpan.

Suddenly, everyone around me seemed to stare at Gentaro with admiration.

I sighed, well, I guess it's still just another normal day in the end.

But still... I kept Gentaro's words in mind. I have a feeling I'll need his help someday soon...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers, old and new! Well, as of posting, probably not much of any old readers, considering how I doubt most people would have forgotten about my other story already (Yours, Hers, His Reality) and all that. Well, this one is technically a sort of revamp of that. Things aren't going to be as dictated by the original script as they had been so... get ready.**

 **Also, first person is certainly fun to write in. Not really used to writing this perspective, but it certainly seems nice. Being able to express more stuff and all.**

 **Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you're wondering about pairings... well, it'll be something. That's all I can say.**


End file.
